phantom x
by Guffer Mc
Summary: this story is about a 15 year old boy name kanae hagashi who is not a normal 15 year old, he's a phantom/human who has been living on his own ever since his parents died, and now he's going to a school for people that wants to be ghost hunters but thats not turning out so good, but he can only get to be who he wants to become by getting help by the greatest ghost hunter and allies


Fight for the top: part 1

'its been a whole month since i've been here at dometh and god damn it was a tough one, but at least i got something out of the craziness, i made a rival! other then that thats it. today is a new month now, its december and its a special month too, this month is domeths anual tournament that will determin whether or not your ghost hunter material ir not. now lately since the tournaments coming i've been training alot, especially with katsumi, i mean im doing good with the training and making big progress but, i need to master one move, a move that i've been trying to master ever since i was five. phantom punch, it was a difficult move to perform but oh well because one day i will master it and ill use it on and evil ghost that i come across!' he thought while he was on his way to school, kanae seemed a bit ex cited about the tournament but a little nervous, he didn't want to lose the tournament at all but he doesn't know what the outcome of everything will be during the tournament.

katsumi on the other hand was ready to dominate the whole tournament and be Victorious, she was heading out of her home and heading to the school abd going straight to the training hall. she thought that she was gonna need alot of training for the tournament so she will be one of the top four winners of the tournament and be an offical ghost hunter.

Katsumi had gotten to school first and sat under the giant statue of one of the four founding fathers of dometh name genji the great, she sat there waiting for kanae to get there but he still wasnt there yet. kanae was so close to school, he didn't want to miss any days of the week for nothing, only because this week was the tournament and surprisingly it was gonna be on saturday and kyojin told the school that they can use the training hall for the week until saturday so kanae wasnt gonna miss out on training, not even for a day. Kazuha was happy too, not only was he happy about the tournament but he was happy that he gets to finally fight and hurt kanae and show kanae once and for all that no matter what he does he'll never become a ghost hunter. After a couple more minutes of running kanae finally made it to school, he seen katsumi under the tree and decided to go tell her hey and talk to her about the tournament and how he'll try to reach the top of the charts and be one of the lucky four to become a ghost hunter.

"hey katsumi!" he said with a big phantom/fox like smile on kanae's face, she looked up at him and smiled brightly as she stood up and waved "hey casper! are you ready for the big tournament on saturday!?" she asked. he nodded and walked with her to the school doors and walked in, while kanae and katsumi was having their conversation on the tournament kazuha had walked in front of them with his arms crossed smirking at kanae. "hey casper! are you ready for the tournament? because i am! and im ready to tear you apart and show everyone that you will not ever become a ghost hunter and that you should quit your dream!" he said still staring at him, kanae glared at kazuha but ended up smirking too "i doubt you'll beat me kazuha! but you know what? i don't care as bout winning or losing because either way i'll become a ghodt hunter no matter what! even if i have to risk my damn life for that title! i will! because im kanae hagashi the greatest future ghost hunter to ever live!!!" he said with determination. kazuha stared at him for a good second and then smirked and began walking away "we'll see about that casper" he said as he walked away from them, "no matter what, i'll becone a ghost hunter, everyone will then stop treating me like a phantom and start treating me like a hero, because no matter what, i'll always find away through things and change this world, possibly the universe!, and i'll do all of that by following my path..." he said as he stared at the empty hallway and katsumi staring at him.

to be continued...

(ok everyone im finally done with part 1 of chapter 3, so right now we are in our first arc right now and this is when character development will start to happen and kanae will figure what being a ghost hunter really means and how he can achieve his goals, this is the start of his true journey, but we will figure everything out with in this arc and chapter so don't miss or try missing anything from this story at all.)


End file.
